Spike the Tenno
by cor tenebris
Summary: Due to a particular series of events involving Wheeljack, Spike is forced into a war torn universe... For his friends only a second has past, but for Spike it has been a lifetime. How will the Autobots and Decepticons react to the new Spike? Slight crossover with Warframe.
1. Chapter 1

Spike the Tenno

A/N: Hi everyone, this is a little idea that has been itching at me for weeks and served as a perfect outlet for stress following my mother's stroke. She is doing fine now, but I still wanted to work on this. So please enjoy, read, and review.

Chapter One: Quick Reveal, Long Term Consequences

It was a normal day for Spike; well, as normal as it could be for a teen that hangs out with an alien race from space.

With the Decepticons routed the day before and school out for summer, he was free to spend the rest of the day with his best friend Bumblebee and the other Autobots.

Instead of a lazy fun day however, an announcement is made to come to the rec room to see a new invention.

"Wow Bee, Wheeljack seems really proud of his invention this time", Spike observed staring at the large cloth covered object while the 'mad inventor' bustle around it.

Sunstreaker (who was seated next to them) snorted, "Until it explodes"

"Well, he claims that he got all the bugs out this time", Bumblebee reasoned.

"And how many times has he said that and then the object explodes", questioned Sideswipe in complete agreement with Sunstreaker.

Further conversation is stalled by the excited inventor…

"Okay, we're ready to begin", Wheeljack gleefully calls.

As one, everyone leans away from the mysterious object as it suddenly becomes even more terrifying than before… it was about to be turned on.

"As we all know, even with Red Alert's high level of security, Soundwave's pit spawns still get in and steal classified information… so here is my answer to the problem", the inventor's head fins lighting up with pride.

He reveals a silver cube, "This is the Subspace Intruder Defense Enforcer or S.I.D.E for short"

Silence reigns over the room as the inventor continues to beam; flashing his head fins proudly.

"How does it work you glitch", Gears finally roars in exasperation.

"S.I.D.E is a prototype for traps that can be tuned to Decepticon signatures and automatically capture cons by forcing them in a special subspace storage compartment using transwarp technology", Wheeljack explained.

The room erupted in a combined scream of outrage.

"Transwarp technology… is your slagging processor glitching", Cliffjumper spat venomously.

"Leaking lubricant", Ironhide got his flame retardant ready; aiming at the silver cube that he was sure was going to explode at any moment.

Confused Spike turns to Bumblebee, "I don't understand why everyone is so angry, yeah it's Jack, but I never seen you guys act like this."

"Spike, it's one to thing to experiment with weapons, but transwarp technology is another thing entirely; especially with Wheeljack's track record…"

"Enough", Optimus commanded, Prowl and Jazz by his side; their authority quieting the masses.

Perceptor steps forward, "I collaborated with Wheeljack on this project, and the odds of S.I.D.E exploding is a million to one.

Some bots relaxed at this, but others like Cliffjumper disagreed, "Not with Wheeljack around"

"Oh stop with the grumbling, let's get this show on the road, I have a concert to go to", Blaster said annoyed.

The test is anticlimactic as the two geniuses' proceeds to use the Sky Spy as a replacement for Laserbeak. Instead of exploding, the cube simply sucks in the mini satellite by hitting it with silver looking laser beam.

The bots are stunned into disbelieving silence; Spike could only grin at Wheeljack's victory.

Suddenly the device makes a sound like it is powering up.

"Wait, don't panic, S.I.D.E is detecting something", Wheeljack called as Perceptor starts to examine the data readings coming from the cube.

A low hum can be heard as the cube powers up, its beam firing up towards the ventilation shaft at the top of the ceiling.

The shaft shook as large holes formed as the powerful laser stored parts of the vent as it attempted to get at whatever was inside.

One well place hole reveals S.I.D.E.'s quarry, as Laserbeak tumbles to the floor, a beam barely missing him by the tip of his wing.

Laserbeak brings his weapons online to fire and make a quick escape only to be forced to abort; repulsed by the sheer rapid fire of the cube's laser.

Pure pandemium is the end result, with bots scrambling to get out of the way as hotheads like Ironhide try to help by firing at the Decepticon bird who's furious dodges results in innocent bystanders nearly being hit.

"Perceptor, the two of you need to turn off the cube, at this rate, the ship will be full of holes or worse; Autobots stored into the cube as well, Optimus ordered sternly.

Unfortunately, the pair's efforts to turn off S.I.D.E are in vain as the command malfunctions, only serving to cause the machine to power up more.

"It's not responding to commands and is in the process of massive calefaction", Perceptor reported.

"In other words, it's overheating", Wheeljack explains, his panic causing his head fins to light up and down rapidly.

As the cube continues to power up rapidly and overheat, a strange ear piercing whining noise begin to emit from the device; the silver color changing to a dark red.

The frantic dodging and shooting gets closer to the door, blocking Bumblebee and Spike from the exit; Spike in Bee's hand in order to stop him from getting trampled accidently.

Overheating with wisps of smoke trailing overhead, S.I.D.E explodes; have no other place to go the built up transwarp energy combines with its last shot at the cassette to form a powerful massive red beam.

However (and unfortunately for Spike), Laserbeak is not idle and dodges the deadly looking beam by flying back towards the damaged vent.

The beam continues on its path homing in on the two best friends who have the misfortune to be in the doorway leaving.

Bumblebee quickly moves out of the way, but not quickly enough; Spike is hit directly in the chest and appears to disintegrate in front of his very eyes.

"NOOOOO", Bumblebee cries.

He falls to his knees in agony; if he had been just a little bit faster, then his friend would still be here.

Bee shudders as another thought comes to mind, what would he say to Sparkplug?

A second passes and before anyone in the room could fully register what had just happened; a weird humanoid being appears in the center of the room.  
It has the same frame as Spike, bipedal with slender arms and legs; from there the thing differs having a large torso compared to its appendages, which has black lines and orange lights shaped to look also most like human ribs.

The being is clad in a weird almost fleshy gray armor, its head triangle shaped with large overlapping black plates to form a pointy tip. The humanoid has triangle pointed elbow guards and strange rings that are also triangle pointed on its legs.

The face is centered with one vertical rectangle with two lighted dots that could serve as eyes, two squares on each side at the bottom forming a mouth.

Unlike a human, it has a thin spike near each pinkie and instead of five toes it had two per foot.

Immediately half of the guns raised at Laserbeak changes direction to point at the mysterious stranger in their base; the bots unsure of this development.

Especially since said 'development' has a weird square with an eye floating above its head and is clearly harboring weapons on its back…

In its left hand is a bow, a sword that seems magnetically connected to its back, and a gun strapped to its thigh.

The Decepticon takes advantage of the situation and fires a missile at the ground for cover and tries to make a break for it.

Only to be hit by the humanoid's bow in the joint connecting the cassette's left wing to his main body; the lethal arrow cutting into Laserbeak's armor with vicious ease.

Laserbeak hits the floor with a painful thud; his left wing barely connected to his body, but the stranger isn't done yet…

Ignoring the raised guns, the mysterious stranger punches out a red ball of energy that flies straight at Laserbeak…

In pain and unable to move, the Decepticon could only watch the last sight that he would ever see… a red ball of fury headed straight for him.

The ball hits him silently, the sheer power of the blow breaking the cassette into pieces; the force so sudden and quick that Laserbeak does not even have time to register that he is dead.

The force causes his spark to be forced out of his broken body like missile; blasting the wall with a fiery explosion.

Opened mouthed, the Autobots could only stare, their collective shock summed up by Gears with his crude question: "What the frag?"

A/N: I don't intend for this to be a full crossover, so the most that you will get from the Warframe Universe will be flashbacks. Also this story may not be strictly G1, so expect other characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike the Tenno

Disclaimer: Non Profit, I don't own anything

Chapter 2: A Friend's Return

At the Decepticon base, various cons could be seen laying low and nursing repairs, none of them wanting to gain the attention of Megatron; at least, not after another humiliating defeat at the hands of the Autobots.

However the underwater base is not quiet, the metal walls echo the screechy voice of the only con crazy (or stupid) enough to argue with Megatron… Starscream.

Naturally, the next sound echoing along the walls is the sound of metal being pounded and the loud screams/begging of the cowardly Air Commander.

Unfortunately for Soundwave, who is diligently at work near the communication panel searching for new energy sources, the noise is even louder for him; since he is in the same room as the ruckus.

Accustom to the amusing sight, Soundwave ignored them as he devotedly continued his duty (besides he already has a recording of Starscream being beaten).

Just as Soundwave activated another search of the northern hemisphere, a massive amount of pain hit; the telepathic bond he had with his cassettes leaving Soundwave open for the sheer agony of Laserbeak's death.

He fell on the floor clutching his chest, feeling like something was ripping out his spark; Laserbeak's mental screams still echoing in his mind.

The pain stopped as his bond to Laserbeak ceased, allowing him to stand and meet the eyes of every single con in the command room (which consisted of lowly grunts, the Elite Trine, and of course Megatron).

Of course, nearly every con had a smile on their face at Soundwave's pain; (the two faced snake had finally got what was coming to him), expect for Megatron…

"Soundwave report" Megatron ordered, the pain of his most loyal solider distracting him from stomping on the annoying seeker's wings.

"Laserbeak: offline", Soundwave reported in his usual robotic monotone voice.

"Humph", Starscream sneered; a quick stomp from Megatron quickly shutting him up.

"Send in another recon of the Autobot base immediately, we need other energy location"

"If I was leader", Starscream began; he is quickly silenced by the fusion cannon pointing at his face.

"Affirmative, Eject Buzzsaw. Operation: Surveillance", the communication officer commanded; the Decepticon bird rocketing out of his chest, a blue twin to the late red colored Laserbeak.

Meanwhile at Autobot HQ…

The stranger stood with his hands up in the air and his weapons on the floor, surrounded by a sea of Autobot guns.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in our base", Optimus Prime questioned.

"This is going to come as a shock, but it's me…Spike", he said.

"You're not Spike, we just saw him get vaporized! Start talking or I'm going to shoot you full of holes", Cliffjumper snarled.

"You have only two toes and abilities that average humans don't have", Prowl pointed out clearly not believing him.

Before any of the bots could make a rash decision, Perceptor intervened, "Actually the idea that Spike survived is very possible…his voice also matches Spike's voice patterns perfectly", Perceptor noted.

"Also with S.I.D.E. storage compartment destroyed, the transwarp energy that hit Spike could have been haphazard and sent him to another space of different magnitude. The odds however are a billion to one"

For everyone at a loss, Wheeljack quickly explained, "Perceptor theorized that instead of Spike being blasted to oblivion, the transwarp energy could have beamed him to another dimension."

Prowl nearly glitches at the idea along with other bots; however, Bumblebee who had been standing numbly by the side, watched with glee at the shock the other bots continued to display.

At first, Bee had thought his processor was glitching, but the stranger's movements and the way he carried himself seemed familiar… just like his best friend.

There is only one way to prove it…

Bumblebee pushed his way through the throng of Autobots (ignoring various protests) as he cleared the last few feet to stand in front of Spike.

"Say one thing about me, that no one else knows", Bee commands.

It only took Spike a second to come up with the answer, "Nobody knows that we're the ones that pranked Prowl last week with blue glitter paint and not the twins."

Immediately the twins protested with Sideswipe telling Prowl, "I told you that wasn't us"

Happy, Bee rushes over to greet his friend only to be pulled up short by Prime.

"Sorry Bumblebee, but Spike still has a few questions to answer", Optimus said, a curious Perceptor and Wheeljack by his side.

"It's a long story", he breathed staring at his hands; for a moment seeing them coated in blood.

The image of blood reminded him of his arrival in the other universe; how could he tell the Autobots that a second in time for them was over a thousand years of bloodshed for him?

A/N: I am going to end this here, but the next chapter is going to involve a major flashback of blood and pain. I hope you guys are ready.


End file.
